1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless transmissions. More specifically, the present invention is related to wireless transmissions of vehicle diagnostic data.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
An On-Board Diagnostic, or OBD, system is a computer-based system that was developed by automobile manufacturers to monitor the performance of various components of an automobile's engine, including emission controls. Upon detection of any malfunction, the OBD system provides the owner of the automobile with an early warning (e.g., check engine light in the dashboard of an automobile). OBD was primarily introduced to meet EPA emission standards but, through the years, on-board diagnostic systems have become more sophisticated. For example, OBD-II, a standard introduced in the mid-90's and implemented in light-duty cars and trucks, provides a plurality of sensors to monitor malfunctions with engine, chassis, body, and accessory devices.
In a simple scenario, the OBD system detects a malfunction in the engine (or any other component that is monitored by sensors of the OBD system) and signals a warning indicative of such a malfunction. For example, a “check engine” light could be illuminated in an automobile's dashboard indicative of such a malfunction. The automobile's owner, upon noticing such a warning indicator, makes plans for taking the automobile to a service station where the malfunction can be further investigated. Upon arrival at the service station, repair personnel connect a cable that serves as a communication link between the automobile's diagnostic port and a computing device (such as a laptop). Next, the computing device decodes OBD-II system signals (such as diagnostic codes received via the diagnostic port) and presents them to the service station personnel, who then make a decision on how to fix the malfunction.
However, the disadvantage in such a scenario is that the automobile's owner is unaware of the precise nature of the malfunction. For example, the automobile's owner is at a disadvantage in making decisions, such as whether or not to take the automobile to the service station immediately or if it is acceptable to take the automobile at a later time that is more convenient to the automobile's owner. Furthermore, the automobile's owner is also at a disadvantage in not knowing if the repair personnel at the service station are dependable to work on and bill him/her for only the services that were warranted (i.e., warranted based on data received from the automobile's diagnostic port). Thus, the automobile's owner is unaware if the service station over-charges him/her for services that were not required.
Another disadvantage with such a scenario is the need for significant investment by service stations for purchasing scanning equipment that is able to dock with an automobile's maintenance port to diagnose problems using a system such as the OBD II system.
The following references provide a general teaching in the area of vehicle diagnostics, but they fail to provide for the system or method of the claimed invention.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Ng (5,445,347) provides for an autornated wireless preventive maintenance monitoring system for magnetic levitation trains and other vehicles. Disclosed are sensors for monitoring the operational status or conditions of cars of a train. The maintenance control center generates a prognosis of the operating conditions of the cars, in accordance with the data signals received from the cars, and schedules maintenance actions based on the prognosis.
The U.S. patent to Godau et al. U.S. Pat. No. (5,781,125) provides for an arrangement for the wireless exchange of data between a servicing device and a control unit in a motor vehicle. Disclosed is a radio or infrared transmitting and receiving unit that is part of a radio or infrared transmission path to a servicing device.
The patent to Arjomand (5,884,202) provides for a modular wireless diagnostic test and information system. Disclosed is a computer-based apparatus providing access to complex technical information used to maintain and repair a motor vehicle.
The patent to Schmitt (5,912,941) provides for a communication system for use in diagnosis of an apparatus. Disclosed is a diagnostic procedure enabled at the location of an apparatus (e.g., medical apparatus) by providing a transmitter that wirelessly communicates with a central station.
The patent to Colson et al. (6,181,994 B1) provides for a method and system for vehicle initiated delivery of advanced diagnostics based on the determined need by vehicle. Network vehicles communicate with diagnostic centers over a link such as cellular or wireless.
The patent to Moskowitz et al. (6,339,736 B1) provides for a system and method for the distribution of automotive services. Disclosed is an in-vehicle electronic system comprising an in-vehicle computing system having diagnostics capability. The diagnostic data is transmitted to a remote service center via a communication link.
The patent application publication to Petite (2002/0019725 A1) provides for wireless communication networks for providing remote monitoring, via sensors, of devices on a network.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above-cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention. Thus, what is needed is an economical and user-friendly means for scanning and diagnosing ODB II system codes.
Additionally, what is needed is a system that provides both automobile users and service station personnel with engine diagnosis data. The present invention's system and method overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages by providing for a network car analyzer that is able to receive automobile diagnostic codes from a plurality of gateways (physically dispersed at pre-determined locations) over a network wherein each of the gateways is able to wirelessly receive, via a protocol such as IEEE 802.11, diagnostic codes from an automobile's diagnostic port. A brief description of various IEEE 802.11 protocols is provided below.
802.11 refers to a family of specifications developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) for wireless local area network (LAN) technology. 802.11 specifies an over-the-air interface between a wireless client and a base station or between two wireless clients. There are several specifications in the 802.11 family, some of which are described below:
Â. 802.11 applies to wireless LANs providing 1 or 2 Mbps transmission in the 2.4 band using either frequency hopping spread spectrum (FHSS) or direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS).
Â. 802.11a an extension to 802.11 that applies to wireless local area networks (LANs) and provides up to 54 Mbps in the 5 GHz band. 802.11a uses an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing encoding scheme rather than FHSS or DSSS.
Â. 802.11b also referred to as 802.11 High Rate or Wi-Fi (for wireless fidelity), formed as a ratification to the original 802.11 standard, allows wireless functionality comparable to the Ethernet. This is an extension to 802.11, which applies to wireless LANs and provides 11 Mbps transmission (with fallback to 5.5, 2, and 1 Mbps) in the 2.4 GHz band. Transmission in the 802.11b standard is accomplished via DSSS.
Â. 802.11g applies to wireless LANs and provides 20+ Mbps in the 2.4 GHz band.
The most popular of the above standards is the 802.11b.